Behind a Mirror
by MoonDoll33
Summary: Dora wakes up after the battle of Hogwarts in a very unfamiliar place with nothing but a golden bracelet and a full body mirror. 2 stories 1 different out come! please review thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Behind a Mirror 1.

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin barely felt the pain of the cruciatus curse though she fell to the cold stone floor beside her already murdered husband, killed by a killing curse from Dolohov, but it was still second to the pain in her heart as the pain subsided for only a brief moment before all at once it was like an electric shock ran through her body to her heart where it released its full power making her heart stop after a single gasp of air before everything first went out of focus then black. In the next moment she opened her eyes gasping for air as though she were under water as she sat up her gasps slowing as she looked around herself, she was in a bare and empty room that was completely white. She got to her feet and looked around for a way out her mind racing and begging that this was a cruel joke. After a minute of looking she turned around and blinked seeing a full body mirror across the room and on the floor feet away was a golden bracelet, she slowly made her way to the objects pausing to lift up the bracelet looking it over and reading a note attached to it that said '_Wear me_.' She thought over her options but slipped the band on none the less and at once she regretted it as the band tightened so it was flush to her skin and white hot making her scream as the heat seemed to spread from her hand to her chest then the rest of her body before conesntrating in her chest once again.

As the heat dulled it became a soft warmth before vanishing leaving her shaking where she stood and tears covering her cheeks as she slipped to the floor in front of the mirror...the mirror! Maybe this was the way out! She looked quickly up at the mirror but what she saw was not a way out but rather as if it was no longer a mirror but a window into her mother's home. As she looked she could see her mother pacing in front of the fireplace holding a sleeping infant boy in her arms, with a painful lurch of her heart she realized she was watching her mother with Teddy.

"Mum!"

She watched as her mother paused in pacing and for a moment she thought her voice had been heard and she reached up touching her fingers to the glass, big mistake, the band on her wrist became white hot again and sent searing pain all the way from her finger tips to her shoulder making her retract her hand at once holding it to her chest as the pain slowly ebbed away. Once the pain was bearable she looked back at the mirror and seen the reason for her mother's pause in pacing, a girl, a young girl with red hair and a sorrow filled expression had come from the dyeing green flames of the fireplace, what was Ginny Weasley doing there and why did she look so sad and why was her mother holding her hand over her mouth. The answer came as Ginny wiped her own eyes before speaking her tone ringing like a broken bell.

"I-I'm sorry Mrs. Tonks...we found them before it was all over...both were...both were killed by a killing curse..."

Dora watched as her mother shook her head and sank into the strait backed arm chair closest to her still holding Teddy who was sleeping soundly his hair a small patch of teal fuzz under the blanket he was wrapped in. Rage made Dora's blood boil, she wasn't dead why couldn't she get past this stupid mirror to get to her mother and comfort her tell her it wasn't true, was it? She gritted her teeth and slammed her fist against the glass and was met with the same wave of white hot as before but she ignored it repeatedly hitting the glass with her fists until the pain became to much and she crumpled to the ground curling in on herself sobbing.

She curled tighter around herself as tears rolled down her cheeks, not from the pain of the heat but from the breaking of her heart. A small sound made her gasp and look up at the mirror again her heart racing but as soon as she seen the images it stopped. Teddy was now in his grandmother's lap in the armchair looking at the book before him as her mother pointed to it.

"And this is your mama and daddy."

Teddy examined the pictures then smiled widely his hair going bright pink as his high pitched voice squealed.

"Mama!"

He then proceeded to put his tiny hand over what she could guess was a picture of herself and Remus before he bent down and placed his lips to it his pink hair darkening to a mousy brown while Andromeda smiled sadly a tear gleaming in her eye as she watched the display of her grandson's love for his parents though he'd never really met them. Dora felt a sob bubble in her chest making her look away as tears streamed her cheeks, even if he couldn't see her she wasn't going to cry in front of her son if she could help it.

The action didn't last long however as she heard her son giggling and turned once again to face the mirror now sitting and holding her knees to her chest tears soaking her cheeks and shirt as she watched him laughing happily from where he was sitting on the couch his hair a bright blue as he watched his grandmother make smoke figures with her wand above his head, first a grey wolf that ran above him as if in search of something than froze looking where now a pink pixie like figure without wings was sitting looking as though she was crying.

"The werewolf, stubborn as he was, knew he had feelings for the pixie and so he comforted her and slowly, sweetly, they fell in love. Theirs was a love that not only made everyone realize werewolves were not all bad people but that also showed that even in the darkest of times love can blossom.."

The grey figure now became a male form that knelt by the wingless pink pixie and helped her to her feet before holding her close.

"As their love grew so did the life that was now inside the pixie, she loved the child unconditionally from the first time she felt it move and the werewolf had never been happier or more afraid in his life...scared of what he'd done to his beloved he fled leaving her behind..."

Suddenly the male smoke figure ran away from the pixie who out stretched her hand to grab him but missed and fell to her knees crying again.

"But the werewolf soon realized that he couldn't just leave his love and force her to live her life taking care of his child alone so he went back to her. She was not happy to see him at first however but in time she forgave him as he swore to never leave again. As time went on the life inside the pixie grew and grew and grew until she had a beautiful baby boy whom they named Teddy."

The two figures then became three as the pixie now held what looked like a little blue bundle in her arms, Teddy giggled happily hearing his name reaching up again to the figures his hair turning first pink then brown.

"Mama! Dada!"

Dora watched as Andromeda had to wipe a tear from her eye before continuing the story.

"Times however were not peaceful around the small family, a war was going on all around them and the werewolf had to leave once more to fight for the chance to give his son a better life..."

Once again the male figure left but not before kissing the pixie and the bundle of blue.

"The pixie had a will as strong as steel but a kind and wise heart and a tendency to be to head strong for her own good, she knew she couldn't let her love fight on his own so leaving her only son in the care of a relative did she hurry away into battle. As the battle came to an end many lives were lost including those of the werewolf and the pixie..."

At this Teddy's hair became brown once again and his eyes watered as his little lower lip trembled seeing the two figures alone.

"But even though they left their son on earth they still watch over him as he grows and plays each day happy that he is healthy and loved by both them and those around him."

As the story ended Teddy's lip still trembled as he was lifted into his grandmother's arms and held close.

"M-mama...dada..."

Andromeda kissed his head managing a small smile though her eyes were sad.

"It's alright Teddy, don't cry they wouldn't want to see you sad, they may not be here but they can see you and are still watching over you."

Teddy clung to her slowly calming down as he looked over her shoulder at the image on the mantel of Dora and Remus on their wedding. The image rippled like water as it changed now laughs could be heard as well as the sound of tottering feet on a floor. The picture slowly came into focus and Teddy stood smiling out of the mirror at her his hair the brightest teal she'd ever seen his shoes were on the wrong feet and didn't match, his shirt was backwards and didn't match the inside out green shorts. There was a laugh somewhere outside the feild of vision Dora was given as her son, who couldn't be more than 3 now, looked at himself in what she guessed was a mirror but couldn't see her.

"Silly boy come here."

Teddy turned around and walked across the room to where Dora could now see Andromeda sitting on her bed with the matching parts of the outfit. Teddy laughed happily showing off the outfit.

"I dewssed mysewf Grammy!"

Andromeda smiled with a nod looking him over.

"I see that Teddy but if we are going out you'll need to dress better."

His little face didn't fall but rather he smiled brighter lifting his arms so his grandmother could remove his shirt and fix it before replacing it as she did with the rest of his outfit before standing and taking his hand leading him down stairs and out the door. The image rippled again and when it came back into focus Teddy and Andromeda were standing in the cemetery in Godric's hollow in front of two head stones each one dawning a rose, upon looking carefully Dora could see that carved into one stone was '_Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks Lupin, November 31, 1973- May 2, 1998. Mother, Wife, and Daughter_.' A small ping of rage ran over Dora as she looked at the head stone not at seeing her full name, she was used to it any more from her mother and Remus, but by the fact she had died and these images only made it worse.

She looked at the other headstone her heart sinking impossibly lower as she read it. '_Remus John Lupin, March 10, 1960- May 2, 1998. Father, husband and son_.' Her heart twisted harshly as she watched her son leave his grandmother's side to go to the space between the stones and sit down his hair turning brown as he looked at the ground.

"I miss you mama, daddy...I werned to wite wetters in my name but I betted you seeneded that..."

He went on quietly until he finally fell silent and went back to Andromeda looking back at the stones and waving as if leaving someone special behind. Dora felt a new wave of sobs hit her as her body shook and she his her face in her knees, she didn't want to see these any more they were to painful to watch. She forced herself to look up as the next image began. Teddy was older now, maybe 5, and standing in front of the headstones again but now Harry was with him watching as the boy took a paper from his pocket and set it on the patch of grass between the stones and placed a rock on top of it so it wouldn't blow away before he turned away wiping his eyes then turning back with a watery smile.

"I love you mum and dad."

He sniffed back tears and walked back to Harry. The image rippled again but this time vanished making the mirror go black, Dora was ready to get to her feet and try touching the darkness before her when something caught her eye on the floor. The note was beside her foot the rock still on top of it making her blink and with shaking hands moved the rock and lifted the paper reading it.

'_Dear mum and dad, I hope you both are doing well in heaven, I miss both of you so much but Gran and Harry tell me lots of stories about you both. Last night Gran told me about your wedding and how dad in a rush of nerves spilled wine all down the front of mum's dress but she didn't care she just laughed and kissed him...I know your both still with me even if I can't see you but it still hurts...it has been 5 years since you died but I'm happy to know your still watching me. Love your son Teddy_.'

Dora had to wipe her eyes with every sentence of the letter, words were misspelled, the letters were cramped and some of the e's and r's were backwards but the meaning was all the same. He was growing up without parents and it saddened him but it wasn't keeping him from growing up surrounded by Harry, the Weasley's and his grandmother each and everyone never made him feel like an outcast and made sure he had all he needed. She carefully laid the note down and looked at the mirror again as the time inside its frame seemed to speed up.

All at once Teddy was on his first trip to Hogwarts, then his second, third, fourth, all the way through his final year and after that it showed him seeing off Harry's and Ron's gaggle of kids and one blonde girl in particular whom he had snogged in the shadow of a pillar on the platform for longer than necessary. After that he had left after saying goodbye to his godmother and godfather and went right to the flat where, for a month, he had lived with both parents, he quickly grabbed a black leather robe from the hook and pulled on a pair of black boots and fingerless gloves before leaving again. The image swirled and when it stilled Dora was faced with watching her son dodge spells being thrown relentlessly at him until he fired one of his own and they all stopped as he stood tall and proud smiling. A minute later an auror she didn't recognize stepped into the frame placing a hand on his shoulder with a bright smile on his face as they talked walking from the room coming to a stop in the atrium of the Ministry Of Magic facing a board that had gold lettering spelling out '_Fallen Aurors: Second Wizarding War_.' and bellow were small golden slides that had names engraved on them along side the salvaged auror badges.

"Your mother would be proud, about your age she was when she first started here in trainin' stubborn as a mule but ever more persistent she never gave up even after nearly all of us have up on her. Boy did she shame us when she became Alastor's best protégée in just three years."

Teddy smiled a bit sadly looking a a good slide near the bottom of the second row beside a rather battered looking badge strung on a fraying and faded pink ribbon, her badge, Teddy put his hands in his pockets his hair turning deep blue yet he smiled turning to look at the fountain of a phoenix where scrolls of names from the final battle were moving every 10 minutes.

"She's not the only one dad would be proud to, worried but proud."

Dora had to give a watery chuckle as she realized it was most likely true, Remus ever the worried prat would be very proud of his son but by nature would worry about him none the less. She watched as the mirror rippled again and as it became steady again she could see what looked like the bedroom of the flat from before but now Teddy was older, 25 at most and a carbon copy of Remus with her eyes, and carefully slipping out of beside from beside a blonde women that looked a lot like Fleur Delacour except her hair had a red tinge to it and her nose was lightly dusted with freckles. Teddy slipped out of the bed and dressed himself before returning to the bed kissing the girl's head making her stir enough to open her soft green blue eyes to look at him.

"Where are you going Ted?"

Teddy gave a soft smile placing another kiss to her head.

"Work, I'll be home in time for dinner I promise Victorie."

The girl smiled tiredly and leaned up to kiss his nose before sinking back onto the pillows.

"Be safe and don't forget you promised."

He smiled softly and nodded before leaving the house but the mirror didn't fallow him instead it stayed focused on Victorie as she sighed and got up then disappeared into the bathroom before coming back showered and dressed. The shirt she had on seemed to fit right everywhere but her torso and she was smiling fondly as she placed her hands over it before leaving the room and the mirror rippled once more.

Once it was steady it reviled an image of Teddy pacing a whole in the living room of the flat while Harry tried to hide his smile before Ginny came down the stairs with a smile gesturing Teddy up them, the pool of glass rippled for half a second before it turned solid again now showing Teddy sitting on the bed beside Victorie who was holding a tiny bundle in her arms smiling tiredly.

"What are we going to call her?"

Teddy looked at the baby and his smile widened as he watched the once blonde hair turn pale pink.

"Remy, Remy Nymphadora Lupin."

Dora watched through misty eyes as Victorie smiled looking at the infant in her arms.

"It's prefect, welcome to the world Remy."

The mirror then turned black and the gold hand around Dora's wrist grew away from her skin and slipped off her hand clinging to the floor as tears streamed her cheeks and her heart broke ever so slightly, she had just watched her son grow up without his parents and become a father and husband before her eyes, the tiny baby she half in her arms hours ago had grown up right in front of her. She tried to smile and see the bright side of it, that he was happy and okay, but it was impossible for her to fully grasp as she hid her face in her knees once more letting her sobs control her until she felt a hand shakily grasp her shoulder, she didn't need to look up she was some how sure of the owner of the thin, page warn hand was but she looked up anyway her heart lifting slightly as she seen Remus kneeling beside her smiling sadly but there was something slightly different from before. His hair was more of a dirty sandy blonde with less grey in it, his face seemed slightly less worn as though the years of transformations left no effect on him but she didn't care as she hiccuped a sob and through herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and burring her face in his neck as he held her tightly to him. Neither spoke just silently held each other while Dora's sobs slowed into sniffles as she calmed herself before looking into his eyes as if just realizing he was there holding her.

"Remus!"

He chuckled placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Yes Dora?"

She smiled her eyes blurring again as she put her hand to his cheek.

"You're here too so it was true."

Her face fell as she looked at the black mirror.

"What was true love?"

He fallowed her eyes to the mirror and realization crossed his face.

"You saw Teddy grow up in the mirror didn't you?"

She nodded looking at him her eyes searching his face.

"Did you see it too? See him grow up without either of us right in front of you?"

Remus looked confused at her like she was raving mad.

"I saw him grow up yes but he wasn't without **us** just without **me**.."

It was Dora's turn to look at him like HE was raving mad before she looked at the mirror again as the glass wavered a final time like a rippling pool of black. Something was drawing her to it, calling her forward. She slowly rose to her feet but kept a tight grip on her husband's hand as he stood and fallowed her to the mirror as she reached out her hand. His fingers suddenly grabbed her wrist pulling her fingertips away from their place inches from the rippling glass.

"Don't touch it! It'll hurt you if you do."

She looked up at him then to the mirror.

"Remus something's different there's something calling me I can feel it."

He turned her head so she was looking up at him and he studied the look in her eyes for a moment before he slowly removed his hand and nodded stiffly taking her hand again as he released the other wrist.

"Alright I trust you."

She smiled softly and reached out to the glass again and lightly touched her fingers to it and was surprised to see her fingers go right through it without the pain she was expecting making her turn back to Remus with a smile, he returned it though it was weary as she pushed the rest of her arm through the glass then her side, fallowed by the rest of her until only her hand clasped in his own was left. He took a deep breath and fallowed her through the black wavering glass into deep darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Welcome back everyone now just a short note to introduce chapter 2. This chapter will start from how Remus saw his son grow up in the mirror and found his way to his sobbing wife and fallowed her through the black mirror. Thanks for reading everyone!~**_

Behind a Broken Mirror.

Remus Lupin had been feeling an ounce of relief as he saved his cornered wife from her attacker but in the instant it took for her to smile gratefully at him was the amount of time it took for another to end his life. He felt the electric shock run from the center of his back and up his spine before branching across his body and centering in his heart constricting it until it stopped and he fell to the stone floor his very breath being taken from him as his wife's horror struck and tear stained face came into his fading vision, she was screaming something but he couldn't hear her as she sobbed over him looking away for half a second before it all went black. Remus opened his eyes to find he was laying on a white floor and just in front of him he could see a gold wrist band with a tag that said 'Wear me and look into the mirror.' He pushed himself to sit up before he lifted the band and stood looking around for the mirror it spoke of when suddenly it made itself known as a standing full bodied mirror in the center of the room. He closed the space between it and him and did as the band instructed slipping it on his wrist then screaming as a searing pain traveled from his wrist to every bone in his body as the band became skin tight to his wrist. Slowly the pain ebbed away and became a warm wash over him that faded away making him gasp for breath looking at his wrist before a sound caught his attention and drew it to the mirror before him.

The first thing he noticed on the black mirror was that it had a large crack running from the upper corner to nearly the middle of the glass. The next thing he noticed was that the sound of a crying infant was coming from the glass as an image came into view. The image was of his and Dora's room but it was dark though it didn't stay that way long as a light was turned on and his wife's form entered the image as she made her way to the foot of the bed where a cradle was set up and she smiled though it was drowned in a mix of sadness, worry and tiredness as she bent down and carefully lifted up the crying infant from the cradle holding him close as she tried to calm him.

"You're alright Teddy. What's wrong hmm? You don't need changed yet, are you hungry?"

She softly kissed Teddy's head walking out of the room and down the stairs, as she stepped on the last step she glanced into the living room and a heart broken expression crossed her face as she found her mother standing on the hearthrug her hand over her mouth and a sad expression in her eyes as they met Dora's.

"M-mum?"

Remus watched as Andromeda made her way to her daughter and grandson putting a hand to Dora's shoulder taking a deep breath as her strong front wavered with the news she'd have to tell her daughter.

"No! He's not...he can't be."

Andromeda hadn't even spoken when Dora connected the dots to her mother's expression and began to shake at such a rate Remus found himself Kuching toward the glass to try and steady his wife before she dropped their son but the second his fingers came in contact with the glass his whole arm was covered in the feeling of being burnt from the bone out and it spread up to his shoulder getting more and more intense until he took his fingertips away and it slowly eased. When he was able to he looked up at the mirror again he seen that Andromeda had taken Teddy and guided Dora to the couch letting her sit down as she explained what Ginny had just flooed in and told her before leaving. His heart shattered as he watched his wife shake her head and start sobbing into her hands until their son began to cry again and she was able to stop her sobs but her tears were still streaming her cheeks as she took Teddy back and soothed him in a watery voice until he settled down into sleep.

Remus could feel tears sting his eyes as he watched the glass ripple as if it were water and someone had dipped their fingers into it and the image shifted. Dora was now sitting on the couch with Teddy in her arms but she didn't look right, her hair was brown and lank not to mention short as it had been after Sirius' death, her eyes seems to hold an eternal sadness as she watched their son babble at the moving pictures in a scrapbook before she gave a pained smile pointing at the image they were looking at.

"This was me and your daddy on our wedding day, mummy is a horrible klutz but she was surprised when daddy had spilled wine on her dress then again your mummy has never liked the color white."

Remus watched as Teddy looked up hearing his mother speak then back to the image and put his hand to it.

"Dada!"

Dora jumped a bit surprised by the word but she smiled a small sliver of happiness in her eyes as she looked at her son.

"Yes baby that's right that's your daddy."

Remus felt his heart break further as the image wavered again and became something new. Dora was now standing in the kitchen of the flat humming along to a song on the radio while she cooked what looked like grilled cheese glancing over her shoulder as the sound of tottering feet sounded behind her. In the door way to the kitchen with a wide smile on his face stood Teddy who was now at least 3 his hair a wild vivid blue as he looked at his mom as she moved the sandwich from the pan to the plate then took it to the table smiling at her son kneeling down and opening her arms which he promptly ran into laughing as she scooped him up kissing his cheek.

"There's my little man. Are you ready for lunch? Let me see those hands."

Teddy showed her his hands and she gave him a smug look before kissing his head.

"You forgot to wash them baby."

Teddy laughed shaking his head.

"No didn't."

She smiled taking him to the table sitting him in a chair and pushing the plate to him watching as he began eating before she wondered to the calendar on the wall and looked at the date circled in red before her smile faded and pain filled her eyes as she looked back at her son who was happily taking a drink of milk from his sippy cup before returning to eating unaware of his mother's tears sliding down her cheeks as she watched him. Remus would have given anything at all to be able to pass through the glass and hold his wife as she silently grieved being sure not to let Teddy see the signs of it as she wiped her eyes and put on a smile before sitting across from him at the table looking through the paper set out before her. The glass began to ripple again and Remus watched as it smoothed again into an image of Dora sitting up in the living room just starring at the full moon outside the window tears soaking her cheeks as she sobbed to herself unaware that behind her hidden in the shadowy hall way was their son who now looked to be 5 or 6 watching her his hair brown and his eyes sad as he watched her. After a long moment of watching Teddy quietly made his way to his mother putting a hand to her arm as he looked at her making her jump and quickly wipe her eyes and plaster a fake smile on her face.

"What's the matter little man can't sleep?"

Teddy nodded and crawled into her lap nuzzling into her shoulder his arms wrapped around her neck.

"It's okay to cry mama. If it hurts you can cry."

Dora wrapped her arms around the boy holding him close as the tears spilled over again dripping onto her son's pajama shirt. Teddy had tried to keep hold of the strong front he wanted to hold for his mother but it slipped from his grasp as she held him and he found himself crying into her shoulder until he fell asleep after his mother had stopped. Dora carefully got to her feet and carried him to his room and laid him in bed but sat on the edge of the bed brushing his brown fringe from his face as he slept.

"I love you little man so very much."

She ducked down and kissed his head lingering for a moment before she left the room and climbed the stairs to her own where she curled up on the bed but laid awake looking at the same wedding photo on the night stand until her eyes became to heavy to keep open.

The mirror went black and rippled again then became solid now showing him Dora standing with Teddy in front of a head stone that read '_Remus John Lupin, March 10, 1960- May 2, 1998. Father, husband and son_.' Dora watched as Teddy walked to the stone and placed a single red rose in front of it and tied to it was a small note before he gave a sad smile and walked back to Dora taking her hand as they walked away both sending a sad last glance back over their shoulders. The glass turned black again but it was still this time and the rose appearing in front of him on the floor caught his eye making him carefully lift it looking at the note his hand shaking slightly as he read it.

'_Dad, I wish there were a way to bring you back...mama misses you terribly I find her crying at night during full moons but gran tells me it'll pass though it doesn't seem to be. I really wish you were here but I hope your happy in heaven too. Love Teddy and Mama_.'

Remus felt his heart sink as he looked at the letter and began to wonder if he was in heaven or if this was hell. The mirror before him rippled again and through its cracked surface he seen an image become clear. Dora was sitting in the front row of chairs that were set up in the great hall of Hogwarts, though she looked a bit distressed at being in the place she had fought for her life and lost her husband she concealed it enough to smile at look at the front where among all the students with normal hair Teddy stood with electric blue hair among the 7th year students and now graduated group of students. The image wavered and changed slightly as Dora stood on a stage beside her son who had since become an exact copy of himself but with his mother's bright stormy eyes as he held himself tall and proud while a man talked before turning and placing a gleaming sliver badge in his hand.

Remus watched as the event came to an end and Dora walked with her son to the floor to meet Harry and Ginny who were smiling just as proudly at Teddy as they congratulated him before the image wavered again and changed to one where Dora was sitting on a couch in an unfamiliar flat watching her son pace the floor until a med witch came down the stairs and smiled at him saying congratulations before leading them both up the stairs to a bedroom where a girl with strawberry blonde hair and a dusting of freckles over her nose was sitting up against pillows holding a bundle in her arms smiling tiredly as Teddy went to the bedside but Dora hung back by the door just watching. As Remus watched he seen something shift in Dora, she was still smiling and her eyes were sad with that glimmer of happiness but that wasn't what caught his eye but rather that fact of how she looked, her hair had gone brown and it was streaked with silver, her skin wasn't as youthful as it had been before and her age had begun to show though he could imagine it was rare for her to show it if she would help it.

Teddy looked up at her and got to his feet holding the baby in his arms walking to Dora with a permanent smile handing it over to Dora.

"Mum I'd like you to meet your granddaughter, Remy Nymphadora Lupin."

Dora smiled down at the baby girl in her arms her eye softening as she watched the little bit of blonde hair turn slowly brown.

"Oh Teddy she's beautiful I'm so happy for you baby."

Teddy blushed looking at his daughter.

"I'm not a baby mum."

She smiled kissing his cheek.

"You'll always be my baby and my little man even if you are taller than this old bat."

Teddy looked her in the eye.

"If there's anything you aren't mum it's both those things."

Dora laughed, a real laugh that lingered and pierced Remus' heart as the images faded to black and wavered until it became still on an image of Dora laying in a bed her hair now completely silver and her age showed with no effort to hide it, she was looking through a faded photo album a sad, nostalgic smile on her weathered lips as her frail fingers traced the face in the picture a lone tear trailing down her cheek.

"It's been so many years Remus...our son is grown with a family. I hope I'll see you soon though you may have moved on but just seeing you is enough."

Remus felt his heart completely turn to dust and tears spill over his cheeks like waterfalls as he watched his wife, once younger than him now so much older, close the book and close her eyes taking one final breath before the mirror went black and the glass cracked more leaving him with a broken reflection of himself as the band unleashed from his wrist and fell to the floor but his eyes never left the mirror as a sound came from it and within it he could see Dora on the floor sobbing, she was his Dora the one he left behind just hours before at the battle but it did little to lift his heart as he realized this meant she had also been killed leaving their son behind.

He wasn't sure what was drawing him closer to the mirror but before he knew it he couldn't stand her sobs any more and he stood reaching out his hand surprised when it disappeared beyond the glass so he pushed himself though and found he was standing behind Dora where she was sobbing on the floor. He made his way to her lightly placing a hand to her shoulder until she looked up at him then she hiccuped a sob and through herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and burring her face in his neck as he held her tightly to him. Neither spoke just silently held each other while Dora's sobs slowed into sniffles as she calmed herself before looking into his eyes as if just realizing he was there holding her.

"Remus?!"

He smiled brushing her bangs from her eyes then tears from her cheeks.

"Yes Dora?"

His tone was gentle as he looked into her eyes.

"You're here too so it was true."

He looked at her confused as his eyes searched her face for any answer.

"What was true love?"

He fallowed her eyes to the mirror and realization crossed his face.

"You saw Teddy grow up in the mirror didn't you?"

He felt his heart crack realizing she'd watched it happen, she nodded looking at him her eyes searching his face.

"Did you see it too? See him grow up without either of us right in front of you?"

He looked at her like she was completely mad about seeing something different, wouldn't they be shown the same things?

"I saw him grow up yes but he wasn't without us just without me.."

It was Dora's turn to look at him like HE was raving mad before she looked at the mirror again as the glass wavered a final time like a rippling pool of black. Something was drawing her to it, calling her forward. He watched as she got to her feet looking at the black glass like there was something calling her then to his horror she reached out her hand to touch the glass but he quickly grabbed her wrist stopping her before her fingers could touch the glass making her look at him.

"Don't touch it! It'll hurt you if you do."

Dora looked at him for a moment then back to the mirror.

"Something's different I can feel it. Something is calling me."

He let go of her hand and used it to turn her face to his looking into her eyes searching for any sign of uncertainty but there didn't seem to be any as she looked back at him before he let go of her wrist with a stiff halfhearted nod taking her hand again.

"Okay I trust you."

He watched as she smiled then slowly touched her fingers to the black glass both shocked when her fingers slipped inside and disappeared into an invisible void beyond without causing pain. Dora looked back at him smiling brightly before she stepped into the mirror engulfed completely by it apart from her hand still holding his but with a deep breath he swallowed his pride and fallowed her inside. Once inside he was surrounded by darkness it felt almost crushing as he tried to squeeze Dora's hand only to find it was gone and the blackness made it impossible to see her, the darkness became more crushing without her there but he slowly began to feel what she had been talking about, there was something unseen calling him forward leading him through the darkness and something about it felt like he was going in the right direction until he seen an arch way of light where the source of the calling feeling was coming from...


End file.
